Fireworks
by lalalalala9
Summary: New Years One-Shot, sorry it's late. Bankotsu has the best present for Kagome, and she thought he was cheating...


**AN**: Ok, I am aware that this is nearly a month late, but here's a short New Years One-Shot. Sorry if it's bad or out-of-character. Happy Late New Years! xD

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Inuyasha and am not making money from this.

* * *

Kagome looked outside the hut, where was he? Bankotsu better be here soon, or else Inuyasha and the others would be back and they would be caught.

Finally, Bankotsu stormed into the hut, breathing heavily. "Sorry." He said as he fell onto the cold floor.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked, wondering if Jakotsu was being himself again.

"Oh, nowhere important." Bankotsu lied smoothly. Bankotsu always hated lying to her, and he had been doing it too frequently lately. But, she couldn't find out what he had planned for her.

Kagome bit her lip; she knew Bankotsu must have a good reason for lying to her. Although, she was beginning to worry if there was someone else. 'No, that preposterous.' Kagome immediately tried to shove the idea aside, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu asked waving a hand slowly in front of her. This was a habit he had picked up from Kagome.

"Um, yes?" Kagome asked snapping back to reality.

"I asked you to meet me by the well tomorrow, tell Inuyasha you're going home?" Bankotsu uncharacteristically asked, all but pleading. He usually never would ask, just demand, well except when it came to Kagome.

"Of course!" Kagome answered happily. It would be nice to spend a day or so with Bankotsu, lately they had hardly seen each other at all.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Kagome called over her shoulder while she made her way over to the well.

She found Bankotsu sitting on the grass, snowflakes were falling gracefully all around him.

"Hello, Bankotsu. You wanted to tell me something?" Kagome inquired hoping that Bankotsu wasn't going to tell her what she feared. That he found someone else.

"Actually, I wanted to show you something. Come with me!" Bankotsu took her hand and glanced away, hiding the small, almost unnoticeable blush that had sprouted across his face.

"Are we there _yet_?" Kagome whined playfully.

"We're almost there, quite complaining." Bankotsu tried to sound gruff, but couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face.

After traveling for what seemed like hours to Kagome, but in reality was only roughly forty-five minutes, although forty-five minutes of steep hills and brambles.

"We're there!" Bankotsu said, hoping Kagome would like it.

Kagome smiled as she looked around. There was a stunning lake and the moonlight was shimmering over it, making it look almost metallic. Over on top of a gorgeous hillside were to big crates of, what?

"It's beautiful, Bankotsu! What are in those crates, though?" Kagome inquired in awe of the beauty before her, it was the most amazing place she had ever seen in the Feudal Era.

"You'll see." Bankotsu said anxious, praying she would like it. He had to go all the way to the other side of Japan to get these, try explaining that to six brothers.

He opened the crates to reveal a wide array of fireworks of every color.

Kagome gasped. "Bankotsu! How did you manage to find these?" Kagome questioned in pure wonder.

"I have my ways." Bankotsu said, arrogantly, the huge smirk on his face wouldn't leave. He quickly pulled out Kagome's lighter from his hakamas and lit the fireworks, one at a time.

"And to think I was worrying about you cheating me." Kagome muttered as she stared at the fireworks in awe, even the ones in her time weren't quite as beautiful as these were.

"You thought I would cheat on you?" Bankotsu shouted, slightly offended.

"Yes, I'm sorry; I guess I figure that I don't deserve someone as great as you." Kagome replied sheepishly.

"I know I am pretty great," Bankotsu started, "But you're thousands of times better. Plus, I would never do something as awful as cheating on you."

"Said the mercenary." Kagome smiled.

"Hey, you're the miko _dating _the mercenary." Bankotsu teased as he pulled her in for her first kiss. Fireworks shot up around them, engulfing them in a multicolored stream of light.

Kagome quickly sunk into her very first kiss and sighed contently.

After they broke apart Kagome whispered. "How did you know it was New Years Eve, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just have my ways."


End file.
